


A QB & His Boys

by Grey1227



Series: A QB & His Boys [1]
Category: National Football League RPF, Pittsburgh Steelers RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, JJ Watt traded to Steelers, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: Ben Roethlisberger would have sworn he was dreaming, but it was hard to when the proof was right there gulping down his cock.
Relationships: Ben Roethlisberger/Derek Watt, Ben Roethlisberger/JJ Watt, Ben Roethlisberger/TJ Watt, JJ Watt/Derek Watt/TJ Watt, JJ Watt/Derek Watt/TJ Watt/Ben Roethlisberger
Series: A QB & His Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015846
Kudos: 4





	A QB & His Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut — I wrote it quickly. Tell me what you think! If you want me to finish it let me know, I love comments

Ben Roethlisberger would have sworn he was dreaming, but it was hard to when the proof was right there gulping down his cock. Derek Watt was doing his best to swallow the thickness of his QB’s cock. Even more amazing was the sight of TJ Watt softly bobbing his head on the thick nine inches of his big brother JJ — newly traded to the Steelers. 

**************

Just an hour earlier Ben had knocked on the door of the penthouse where the brothers were staying until JJ found a place of his own. Coach had told him to make sure the boys were all settled in and to deliver JJ’s new Steelers gear. Ben could not have anticipated what he would see when he let himself in after no answer. 

There in all their glory were the three Watt brothers. Big brother JJ sitting against the headboard head thrown back in pleasure, middle brother Derek swallowing his older brother’s cock, and little brother TJ’s mouth latched onto the former Texan’s nipple. 

Ben must’ve dropped the bags he was holding because next thing he knows, TJ let’s out a startled yelp, falling off the bed and kicking Derek in the face on the way down. JJ and brothers looked as startled and confused as he must look. No one moved, no one spoke. Ben felt as if he intruded on something almost sacred. 

Here were three of the biggest players currently on the NFL payroll, three small town brothers, sharing an intimate moment. 

Ben, like any other person with a libido, had imagined the brothers before together, but never in a million years expected it to be true. But here they were, naked as the day they were born and still hard. That was when Ben realized the tightness in his own pants. 

TJ let out a choked sound that drew Ben’s gaze to him. He looked like he was close to a panic attack — he had no idea what to do. Ben has no clue what prompted him to act so boldly, but he walked forward towards TJ, helping him off the floor gave him a soft swat on his ass and sent him towards the bed where he quickly went to his big brother’s side. 

“Awful nice of you boys to welcome your big brother to the team! Derek when were you gonna tell Big Ben you were so good at sucking cock?”

Derek blushed bright red, “sorry sir— uh, Ben... I didn’t think you wanted to know...” Derek trailed off, not sure what to say. Ben reached over and ruffled his fullback’s hair , “it’s ok kid don’t worry, I’m proud of you! You look real good making your big brother feel good, good job!” Derek beamed at his quarterback, soaking in the praise.

He turned his focus to JJ and TJ, now fully wrapped in his big brother’s arms looking at Ben with unsure eyes. “I’m sorry I scared you TJ, didn’t mean to barge into your private time with your brothers.” TJ gave a shy smile in return. 

“You got a nice pair of brothers there JJ, if I would’ve known they liked this I wouldn’t offered to help out a long time ago!” JJ to his credit didn’t look ashamed, if his still erect cock was any indicator. “My brothers and I have only done this with each other, we’ve never done this with another man”

Ben’s cock got impossibly harder in his pants — these studs have been breeding each other for god knows how long, and they’ve never had another guy! It was then that Ben made his decision.

“Well I can certainly help out with that; think of it as my welcoming present!”

******************

And that’s how Ben found himself sitting against the headboard shoulder to shoulder with the giant JJ Watt while Derek and TJ sucked their cocks. 

Ben had ideas for these boys. 


End file.
